wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Buzzard (Snowdrift)
Buzzard is a character owned by Snowdrift. Do not use him in any way, shape or form and do not edit unless you have permission Appearance Buzzard is a Sand-Sky hybrid with SkyWing being the dominant tribe. Therefore, he looks more like a SkyWing but with pale orange scales that go in to a sort of ombré from the start of his tail down, which gives his tail a normal SandWing-ish color. Buzzard’s wing membranes also follow this ombré, starting from the start of the wing up. His tail is deformed, which causes no problem in flying but looks rather odd. Buzzard also has shorter-than-usual wings for a SkyWing. He has moderately normal facial features for a SkyWing, with pitch-black eyes and dark, mahogany-ish colored horns. Buzzard also has a long scar trailing down under his left wing, the origin of which is unknown. Personality Buzzard was not known very well to other dragons, but it is said that he was much less bitter then he is now. This bitterness was said to be caused by his family’s death. Buzzard is prickly and easily offended, but also very honorable and keeps his word. He has the aura of a veteran soldier, who has seen many battles, but also much pain in those battles, too much to inflict it upon others. History Buzzard was born to Sear and Dawn in the Sky Kingdom. He was their firstborn dragonet. He never recived much love from his mother or father, which made him bitter from the start. In spite of this, he made friends with many of the other hybrid dragonets in the Sky Kingdom. When a party of SilkWings came to the Sky Kingdom on a mapping excursion, one of them caught his eye. Her name was Swallowtail. The day before she was scheduled to leave for Pantala, they were in a cave together. But Swallowtail fell from a stalactite (or stalagmite, I forget, whichever one hangs from the top) and...she died. Buzzard vowed never to love again, and ran away. Relationships Sear: Sear is a male SandWing who is also Buzzard and Amber’s father. Sear is the son of Sahara and Haze the SandWings. Sahara is said to be distantly descended from Jeroba ll (canon), with the animus blood being passed down, little by little. Though the animus powers have yet to surface, Sear is scared that his dragonets could inherit the power. Dawn: Dawn is a female SkyWing and the mother of Buzzard and Amber. She fell in love with Sear on an expedition to SandWing territory and ran away to the Sky Kingdom with him. She never showed much devotion to having dragonets, but she did only because her sister, Buzzard’s aunt Phoenix persuaded her. Amber: Amber is Buzzard’s younger sister, murdered before she was even brought into the world. Sear, overcome by the fear of animi, smashed her egg before she even hatched, before she even was a threat. This ripped Buzzard apart. Sahara: Sahara, Sear’s mother, Buzzard’s grandmother was the one who supposedly was descended from Jeroba ll. She fed this information to her son without knowing the consequences, like leading him to kill an innocent dragonet. (although, you can't really blame her. She's not a prophetic NightWing!) Haze: Haze is Sahara’s wife, Sear’s father and Buzzard’s grandfather. He died from an unidentified sickness early in Sear’s childhood. Phoenix: Phoenix is Dawn’s sister and Buzzard’s aunt. She was the one who persuaded Dawn to have dragonets. Gale: Gale is Phoenix’s husband. They have never had dragonets of their own. He died of an unknown cause. Trivia: * I got the name for Buzzard from watching The Lion King on Broadway. * He was originally named oof * oof * oof * oof * oof * and some more oof * seiously wip Category:Characters Category:Males Category:SandWings Category:SkyWings Category:Hybrids Category:Dragonets Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Explorer)